


Secret Sansa

by Aesalys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, In which I attempt fluff, Merry Christmas!, So probably only moderate angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesalys/pseuds/Aesalys
Summary: Les fêtes approchent! Les vacances aussi, et nous sommes ravis d'annoncer que cette année, Casterly Rock Enterprises organise un grand Secret Santa Gift Exchange!Avant que vous ne jouiez les grinchs et grommeliez, sachez que cet évènement est absolument non-négociable, obligatoire dans tous les sens du terme, et qu'une non-participation entraînera des mesures disciplinaires, mais soyez assuré que nous faisons tout notre possible pour que vous appréciez le moment!





	1. lundi 5 décembre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DavidBrighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidBrighton/gifts).



Chapitre 1  
.  
Noël est enfin de retour ! Les vacances approchent, et nous sommes ravis d'annoncer que cette année, Port Réal Enterprises met en œuvre un échange secret de cadeaux à l'échelle de l'entreprise !  
Avant que vous ne grommeliez, sachez que cet événement est absolument et complètement non-négociable, qu'il est obligatoire dans tous les sens du mot, et que ne pas participer entraînera une mesure disciplinaire, menant au renvoi. Sachez que nous comptons bien rendre cela intéressant !  
Durant quatre jours uniquement, le système d'association de la société ne s'appliquera pas qu'à votre épargne retraite. Pour chaque dollar dépensé pour la personne qui vous sera désignée, Castral vous rendra trois dollars. Eh oui : dépensez 5 dollars pour un autre et vous repartirez avec DIX de plus, pour vous ! Faites simplement vos dépenses avec le code PERE NOEL. Prenez bien en compte que le minimum journalier est de cinq dollars et que le maximum est de vingt dollars. N'oubliez pas les reçus détaillés !  
Nous espérons que vous apprécierez la semaine de festivités, du 19 au 23 décembre. Les échanges de cadeaux se tiendront lundi, mardi, mercredi et jeudi. Plus de détails à venir !  
La fête de Noël annuelle de Castral se tiendra après la fermeture des bureaux, vendredi 23 décembre, au cinquième étage. Des rafraîchissements seront proposés. Nous regrettons que le service juridique nous ait indiqué que nous ne pouvions rendre cette soirée obligatoire, et espérons que si vous recevez le nom d'un employé du service juridique, vous garderez cela en tête. Petite remarque qui n'a rien à voir : il est toujours possible d'acheter du charbon à Culpucier.  
Amusez-vous bien ! Ho, ho, ho !  
P.S. : Nous cherchons des volontaires pour décorer les sapins de l'entrée comme du cinquième étage. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un e-mail si vous êtes intéressé !  
Sansa Stark  
Employée aux Ressources Humaines  
T: (555) 491-4523  
F: (555) 491-4524  
Castral Roc Enterprises  
3100 Voie Royale  
Port Réal, CL 10001-3100  
.  
.  
A 9h34, Sansa Stark cliqua sur 'envoyer', le cœur plein de vœux de saison et de gentillesse envers les Hommes. Elle était totalement inconsciente de la fureur qui s'élèverait bientôt de son désir sincère de voir ses collègues partager les mêmes paix et amour qu'elle sentait gonfler sa poitrine durant la saison de Noël. Si elle avait su, elle aurait peut-être hésité.  
Ou peut-être pas. « On n'a rien sans rien » était une de ses maximes.  
L'e-mail voyagea dans le réseau intranet de Castral à la vitesse de l'électricité, et un instant plus tard, apparut dans deux cent boîtes mails. Il se nicha dans chacune, fertile et patient ; un cadeau prêt à être déballé.  
Durant dix minutes, tout fut tranquille. Sansa reçut quinze preuves de lecture. Elle nota vingt-cinq noms issus du tableau de service sur de petits papiers blancs.  
Puis Podrick Payne cliqua sur 'répondre à tous'. Il se proposa gentiment pour aider à décorer les sapins de Noël, et toute la société put le lire. Ils lurent aussi le message de Sharon, du Marketing, qui offrit à Sansa de la payer cent dollars pour ne pas avoir à participer à l'échange de cadeaux. La première requête envoyée pour dire aux gens de cesser d'utiliser 'répondre à tous' fut envoyé à 9h58.  
En moins d'une heure, ce fut le bazar dans toutes les boîtes mails. Les mêmes commencèrent à partir juste avant le déjeuner, et deux amis de différents départements menaient une conversation effrénée au sujet du dernier livre de Rodrik Harlaw. Les ordres exigeant à tous de cesser d'utiliser 'répondre à tous' restèrent lettres mortes, bien que rédigées en capitales.  
A midi moins quinze, Sansa était assise à son bureau et tenait une cuillerée de yaourt devant sa bouche, hypnotisée par son écran. Elle passait presque toujours sa pause de déjeuner dans son box, mais généralement, elle passait le temps avec un livre. Le quatrième étage était le plus tranquille de tous, car il accueillait les deux services les plus détestés de la compagnie, les RH et l'informatique. Personne ne dérangeait la tranquillité de leur repas.  
Tout bien pris en compte, la matinée avait été intéressante, bien qu'elle n'ait pas été ce qu'elle en avait espéré. Elle était plutôt consternée par la dispute, et déçue des tentatives de corruption, mais dix personnes s'étaient proposées pour aider à décorer, et elle avait un nouveau livre sur sa liste à lire. Un petit plaisantin du service informatique avait envoyé à tout le monde une image de Minor Mistake Marvin avec des cadeaux brûlés dans le micro-ondes -même Sansa devait admettre que c'était drôle- mais elle s'était sentie mieux lorsqu'un ingénieur senior du développement avait envoyé en réponse 'Haters Gonna Hate'.  
Le son d'une porte claquée la sortit de sa transe. Les box des RH avaient une hauteur bizarre, trop bas pour se cacher derrière, mais trop haut pour voir vraiment sans tendre le cou, et quand elle le fit, elle sentit un petit frisson de panique.  
Le responsable du service informatique venait de jaillir hors de l'escalier.  
Sandor Clegane était le type le plus grand et laid qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. La moitié de son visage était couverte de cicatrices de brûlures ignobles, et en huit mois passés à Castral, Sansa avait entendu une douzaine de d'explications différentes les concernant. Mais quoi que la rumeur puisse ressasser, la vérité de la chose demeurait un mystère. Pour autant qu'elle sache, personne n'avait jamais eu le courage nécessaire pour lui demander tout de go ce qui était arrivé. Avec son style de conversation agressif et son aura globalement méprisante et cinglante, elle doutait que quiconque le fasse -et également qu'il réponde.  
Même maintenant, elle pouvait voir les écouteurs qu'il portait perpétuellement et fermement enfoncés dans ses oreilles. Elle suspectait qu'il ne le faisait que pour éviter les conversations.  
Il a dû avoir pris sa matinée, pensa-t-elle, notant la sacoche à ordinateur qui se balançait contre son long corps. Les implications l'emplirent de chagrin ; il se rendait au travail totalement inconscient de la tempête qui attendait de s'abattre sur lui.  
Le plan d'étage du service des RH était ouvert, et Sansa pouvait donc le voir se diriger à grands pas de l'autre côté du couloir, vers les bureaux du service informatique, et ce depuis une distance considérable. Quand il fut parti -le service informatique bénéficiait du luxe de murs montant jusqu'au plafond- elle se renfonça dans son siège et enfoui la cuillère de yaourt oubliée dans sa bouche. J'espère que je ne lui ai pas causé trop de soucis.  
Cinq minutes plus tard, ses espoirs furent ruinés. Le rugissement outragé de Sandor Clegane fut si tonitruant qu'elle fut certaine que tout le bâtiment pouvait l'entendre. Sansa se tassa sur sa chaise en grimaçant, et fut reconnaissante que les murs et la distance les séparant l'empêchent d'entendre distinctement les mots qu'il beuglait.  
Après une ou deux minutes, la diatribe retomba, et un silence de mauvais augure s'abattit. Rougissante, Sansa fixa son écran. Sa boîte de réception suggérait qu'il y avait sept nouvelles réponses à sa chaîne d'e-mail. Elle saisit sa souris.  
« STARK ! »  
Sansa sursauta. Rapidement, elle se pencha et sortit son livre de son sac. Elle le plaça sur son bureau et l'ouvrit à une page au hasard. Sa main plongea dans ses cheveux pour lui redonner un peu de volume avant de revenir lisser la jupe crayon ocre sur ses cuisses.  
Puis elle redressa le dos pour montrer son visage par-dessus le mur de son box.  
« Ici » indiqua-t-elle.  
A l'autre bout de la pièce, le regard scrutateur de Sandor Clegane croisa le sien, et elle sentit son rythme cardiaque commencer à s'affoler. Il est très en colère, pensa-t-elle, l'observant foncer vers elle comme un taureau vers un chiffon rouge.  
Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver son chemin au travers du labyrinthe de box, et après quelques courts instants, il se tenait dans l'entrée de son espace de travail, la surplombant de son regard enragé. Une de ses mains se cala sur le haut de la séparation de son box, et ses doigts s'agitaient en rythme, marquant son agitation.  
« Stark » émit-il, d'une voix délibérément basse, et le volume de sa voix fut d'une certaine façon plus tranchante que s'il avait crié. Sansa se tint un peu plus droite sur son siège et lui sourit.  
« Salut, Sandor. Comment allez-vous ? »  
Le regard qu'il lui jeta était tout autant incrédule que dégoûté, mais il sauta quand même sur sa chance.  
« Je suis navré de dire que ça ne va pas franchement. » Les paroles, techniquement polies, sortirent de sa bouche comme une dangereuse menace. « Pour vous dire la vérité, je subis... » Il s'interrompit, plissa les yeux, et expira lourdement par le nez. « ...une journée atroce. Et vous savez pourquoi, Miss Stark ? »  
Sansa lui offrit un regard contrit. « Je suis vraiment désolée, Sandor. Je ne savais pas que cela arriverait.  
-Vingt-sept tickets ! » aboya-t-il, abandonnant tout semblant de calme. « Mon équipe de crétins bat des ailes dans le bureau comme des papillons bourrés, et ne fout rien ! »  
Il pointa un long doigt vers elle. « C'est de votre faute ! Et vous allez régler ce merdier.  
-Bien sûr » répondit-elle rapidement. « Je ferai n'importe quoi... »  
Sandor avança d'un pas, et soudainement, le box sembla minuscule et envahi de monde. Sansa manqua de souffle en le voyant se pencher vers elle, mais il ne fit que saisir sa souris et son clavier.  
Il cliqua sur le bouton pour composer un nouvel e-mail, puis immédiatement sur la ligne pour indiquer le sujet, et nota 'comment se désinscrire des fils de conversation par e-mail'. Un autre clic l'amena dans le corps du mail et il commença à taper avec une rapidité et une force qui menaçaient de réduire le clavier en morceaux.  
Sansa garda les yeux fixés sur les mots apparaissant sur son écran, mais il envahissait son espace personnel d'une manière des plus distrayantes. La ficelle de sa capuche s'agitait et caressait au passage l'avant-bras nu de Sansa, et ses petits mouvements permettaient à son odeur propre et masculine de venir vers elle. Elle l'inspira, apprécia l'instant, et ne se soucia pas de lire ce qu'il avait écrit, jusqu'à ce qu'il termine et recule d'un pas.  
« Ok » lâcha-t-il, toute sa colère effacée par sa petite leçon. « Quand vous avez besoin d'envoyer un mail à toute la société, envoyez-le simplement à vous-même et en copie à tout le groupe. Comme ça, ils ne peuvent pas répondre à tous. »  
Sansa tapa sa propre adresse mail, obéissante, dans le champ 'à', et 'tous@castral.com' dans le champ 'copie'.  
« Voilà » confirma-t-il, « Envoie-le. »  
Elle ne put s'en empêcher : elle cliqua dans le corps du mail, ajouta 'Ho, ho, ho ! » sur une nouvelle ligne à la fin, puis envoya.  
Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, le sourire impénitent, il secoua la tête. « Vous êtes une menace, Stark » émit-il d'un ton absent, en tirant son téléphone qui sonnait de sa poche. En se détournant, son regard tomba un bref instant sur sa clavicule, visible dans le décolleté de son chemisier blanc. Si elle ne l'avait pas regardé de si près, elle ne l'aurait jamais remarqué.  
« Merci ! » l'appela-t-elle alors qu'il repartait, mais il ne répondit pas.  
Sansa se laissa aller dans sa chaise. Eh bien, c'était un... commencement. Elle se fit balancer d'avant en arrière, pensive. Il m'a à l’œil aujourd'hui, c'est quelque chose. Bien sûr, c'est parce que je l'ai mis complètement hors de lui, mais on ne peut pas faire d'omelette sans casser des œufs.  
Et la vérité, c'était que Sansa avait tout particulièrement envie de cette omelette en particulier.  
Dans son esprit, elle rejoua le regard appréciateur qu'il lui avait donné quelques instants auparavant. Elle pensait qu'il était bien probable qu'il n'avait pas même été conscient de le faire, mais c'était la première trace d'intérêt personnel qu'il lui ait jamais montré, et elle prévoyait de s'emparer de l'encouragement pour en profiter.  
Sansa Stark se considérait comme une personne sachant ce qu'elle voulait, et n'avait pas peur de travailler pour l'obtenir. L'échange de cadeaux était un projet qu'elle aurait pu entreprendre, dans tous les cas, simplement pour apprécier de répandre l'esprit de Noël, mais elle ne pouvait nier que cette année, des à-côtés supplémentaires étaient en jeu. La capacité de choisir celui à qui elle ferait ses cadeaux, par exemple.  
Elle enroula une longue mèche de cheveux auburn autour de son index. Il ne le sait pas encore mais il va vivre le meilleur Noël de sa vie.  
.  
.  
Note de Nathea : Une nouvelle histoire GOT Sansan ? Je dis Ouiiiiiii ! J’adore Sandor, j’avoue que je ne suis pas objective, j’adore l’acteur qui le joue, mais ça tu le sais déjà ^^  
Sinon, dans certaines fics, je trouve beaucoup de ressemblance entre le sansan et le HG/SS les personnages sont assez similaires niveau caractère.  
Je pense arriver à te faire la suite très rapidement !  
.  
Aë : Merci ^^ Merci aussi à Océe-Snape ! et tout est traduit, donc tout sera sorti d'ici à Noël ^^ c'est la fic de l'avent de 2017 !  
.  
.  
Les ordres exigeant à tous de cesser d'utiliser 'répondre à tous' restèrent lettres mortes, bien que rédigées en capitales. (Le gros bordel qu’elle a foutu ahahahaha)  
.  
Sandor Clegane (Grrrraaaaaooooouuuuuuu) Aë : Du calme XD  
.  
Le rugissement outragé de Sandor Clegane (Grrraaaaaaaooooouuuuu) Aë : Ouais, potentiellement un truc de ce genre ^^  
.  
A l'autre bout de la pièce, le regard scrutateur de Sandor Clegane (Grraaa… Bon c’est bon j’arrête XD) Aë : Bah pourquoi ? XD  
.  
Et la vérité, c'était que Sansa avait tout particulièrement envie de cette omelette en particulier. (Tu m’étonnes ! Une omelette à la Sandor ? Je prends aussi ^^)  
.  
Elle enroula une longue mèche de cheveux auburn autour de son index. Il ne le sait pas encore mais il va vivre le meilleur Noël de sa vie. il va vivre le meilleur Noël de sa vie.(Je n’avais pas reçu cette fin de phrase… du coup, merci de me l’avoir envoyé !)


	2. Lundi 19 décembre

Chapitre 2 : lundi 19 décembre  
Note de DavidBrighton : Pour pouvoir parfaitement guérir, j'ai dû aller à l'hôpital cette semaine (je vais m'en remettre!) et je suis sous traitement lourd. J'espère que vous garderez ce fait important en tête en lisant ce chapitre. Merci de me pardonner les éventuelles bizarreries. Ho, ho, ho !  
.  
oOo  
.  
Sandor Clegane n'avait pas grand chose à faire de Noël. Ses souvenirs d'enfance concernant les fêtes de fin d'année allaient de 'minables' à 'atroces', mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour en blâmer son frère Gregor plutôt que les fêtes elles-mêmes, et il n'avait jamais participé aux élucubrations histrioniques et vocales anti-Noël auxquelles les autres parias s'adonnaient le plus souvent.  
En tant qu'athée déclaré dans un océan de croyants -qu'il suspectait pour la plupart être des athées se cachant derrière des mots pieux, d'après la différence marquée entre leurs actions et leurs croyances officielles- Noël était juste un jour de congé tranquille et payé. C'était un jour où aller à la salle de sport, où emmener Etranger au parc, et où regarder un match de football.  
Une fois son agacement initial à l'égard de la chaîne de mails atténué, il fut surpris de ne pas franchement avoir quelque chose contre l'échange de cadeaux. Il était dur de trouver à se plaindre à l'idée d'argent offert, et il s'était décidé dans l'instant à ce que toute l'histoire soit réglée rapidement et sans douleur, en achetant quatre cartes cadeaux de vingt dollars.  
S'il avait cru en l'existence des dieux, il aurait pu penser qu'ils lui infligeaient une juste vengeance, suite à son impiété généralisée. Mais il ne croyait pas, alors, lorsqu'il tira le nom de Todd Parker, pour qui il serait le Père Noël secret, son seul recours fut de maudire son manque de chance.  
Todd était lui-même dans l'équipe informatique ; il travaillait pour Sandor sur la partie support technique des opérations. Joyeux et poli, mais pas particulièrement doué, il était cantonné aux aides du premier niveau : reprogrammation de mots de passe, remises à zéro, et pas grand-chose d'autre. Il était mat et imberbe, beau garçon, dans le genre terne, et obsédé par le golf. Il avait jusqu'alors tenu deux ans -plus que la moyenne de ses collègues- à force de ne pas saisir les remarques mordantes de Sandor. Histoire d'empirer les choses, Todd semblait sincèrement l'apprécier, et l'invitait fréquemment à venir taper dans des balles.   
Sandor le détestait.  
Il fut donc aussi surpris que n'importe qui l'aurait été lorsque, lors de son excursion visant l'achat de plus de balles de tennis pour son chien, l'impulsion de l'instant le poussa à visiter le rayon des équipements de golf du magasin de matériel sportif.  
La vue des chaussures hideuses nettement alignées lui fit immédiatement regretter sa décision, mais puisqu'il était déjà sur place, il continua à jeter un œil, se sentant mal à l'aise et absolument pas à sa place. Les clubs et sacs étaient trop chers, et il n'aurait jamais su comment choisir des gants. L'équipement de golf était un mystère pour Sandor ; il suspectait que le but était d'avoir l'air aussi ridicule que possible, sans en être totalement sûr. Devait-il simplement choisir l'accessoire lui semblant le plus stupide qu'il pouvait trouver ? Il réalisa soudain qu'il réfléchissait beaucoup trop au cadeau destiné à une personne qu'il n'appréciait même pas, et attrapa donc une boîte de balles blanches et tourna les talons au rayon des accessoires de golf. A la caisse, il demanda, le ton ferme, trois cartes cadeau de vingt dollars.  
Une fois rentré, il s'assit sur le sol et enveloppa les balles de golf, luttant contre le papier étincelant qu'il avait acheté à l'épicerie et jurant contre son manque de prévoyance. Les cylindres étaient chiants à emballer, et le fait qu'Etranger semble fasciné par l'étrange projet de son maître n'aidait pas ; plusieurs fois, son museau noir se faufila gentiment dans le papier, alors même que Sandor allait scotcher le tout. Au moins put-il fourrer les cartes cadeaux dans des cartes de vœux bon marché.  
Le lundi 19 était le premier jour d'échange de cadeaux, et il avait été heureux de constater que les instructions mailées par Sansa Stark la semaine précédente avaient cette fois été correctement envoyées. Il considérait cette fille comme une cervelle d'oiseau ; elle ne semblait pas pouvoir se souvenir d'un mot de passe, quel qu'en soit son importance. Il l'avait probablement réinitialisé une douzaine de fois pour elle depuis qu'elle avait été embauchée à Castral.  
Heureusement qu'elle est jolie, pensa-t-il en grimpant les escaliers, laissant derrière lui son étage habituel, le quatrième, cadeau en main. Faudrait qu'elle utilise une phrase mnémotechnique. Je lui en parlerai la prochaine fois, on verra si ça aide.  
Sandor émergea au cinquième étage et cligna des yeux. Le cinquième était une salle de bal, salle de bal avec de gigantesques fenêtres et d'étincelants sols de bois massif. Castral prenait ses soirées au sérieux -faire des affaires, c'était aussi entretenir son réseau- et les bals de charité et événement de la haute société se déroulant ici étaient fréquents et interminables.  
Aujourd'hui, la salle de bal semblait avoir été trempée dans un tonneau de Noël liquide. Un énorme sapin étincelait dans un coin, et une quantité excessive de lumières multicolores étaient suspendues au plafond, leur lueur se reflétant dans les sols brillants. Longeant les murs de la pièce se trouvaient une douzaine de tables pliantes, chacune couverte d'une nappe au thème de Noël et différente. Des pommes de pin étincelantes et guirlandes vertes étaient artistiquement disposées entre les cadeaux, sur les tables.  
« Oh ! » entendit-il quelqu'un pépier. « Coucou Sandor ! Tu es venu déposer un cadeau ? »  
Sansa Stark apparut devant lui comme si elle s'était téléportée. Son large sourire blanc et ses yeux étincelants lui dirent qu'elle passait le meilleur moment de sa vie. Le bonnet de Noël qu'elle portait était un autre indice.  
« Ouais » émit-il, agitant la boîte de balles mal emballée.  
« Merveilleux ! C'est pour qui ?  
-Todd Parker.  
-Bon, voyons voir. » La fille observa les tables. « Nous les avons à peu près mis par ordre alphabétique, alors... celui-là ! » Elle fit volte-face et se dirigea droit vers l'une des tables. Sandor suivit.  
« Vous savez » lança-t-elle en observant le cadeau dans sa main, « Je pense qu'il pourrait avoir besoin d'un petit quelque chose en plus. Peut-être d'un nœud ?  
-J'en ai pas » lâcha-t-il.  
« Pas d'inquiétude » lança-t-elle joyeusement. « J'en ai plein. » L'instant suivant, la jeune fille était à quatre pattes, plongeait la tête sous la nappe, et commençait à fouiller sous la table.  
« Bon, où sont-ils ? » l'entendit-il marmonner. Sandor pouvait uniquement voir sa moitié inférieure, le reste étant caché par la nappe, et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la rondeur ferme de son derrière dans cette jupe moulante.   
Ne la reluque pas, s'ordonna-t-il, mais elle commença alors à se tortiller pour mieux fouiller, et la pensée fut oubliée. La jupe commença à remonter, et il vit que ses cuisses étaient charmantes et douces. Elle doit faire du jogging, avec de tels jambons. Il se traita de vieux pervers -la fille ne pouvait avoir plus de vingt-deux ans- mais ne put pas mieux écarter le regard.   
Après ce qui lui semblât être un siècle, Stark émergea de sous la table. « Trouvé ! » s'exclama-t-elle,  
agitant, triomphante, un gros ruban rouge.  
Il lui tendit le paquet sans un mot, et elle claqua le nœud au sommet, satisfaite.  
« Là, c'est mieux. Vous disiez Todd Parker ? »  
Sandor acquiesça, et l'observa noter avec soin le nom sur une étiquette blanche et la coller à côté du nœud.  
« Tout est bon » lança-t-elle, joyeuse, et Sandor fit immédiatement volte-face pour partir.  
« Attendez ! » l'interrompit-elle. « Vous ne voulez pas votre cadeau ? Il est déjà là. »  
L'idée que quelqu'un allait devoir lui offrir quelque chose lui était complètement sortie de l'esprit, ce qui n'était peut-être pas surprenant, puisque les cadeaux n'étaient pas très présents dans la vie de Sandor.  
« Ok », émit-il, la suivant à la table la plus proche du sapin.  
« Là, c'est le vôtre » lança Stark après avoir examiné la nouvelle table quelques instants. Elle désigna un paquet au milieu de la table.  
Il faisait environ trente centimètres de long, et peut-être dix centimètres de large. Il était emballé simplement -un papier d'emballage basique, marron- mais des liens étirables d'un rouge étincelant étaient artistiquement passés autour, et le tout était surmonté d'un éclatant nœud rouge.  
Quand il le saisit, il le découvrit plus lourd que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il fit un signe de tête à Stark, l'esprit déjà parti sur sa journée de travail, et parti.  
Quand il arriva à son bureau, Sandor jeta le paquet sur son bureau et l'oublia jusqu'à la fin de la matinée. Trois nouveaux employés rejoignaient le service des ventes après le Nouvel An, et il voulait préparer à l'avance leurs ordinateurs. Le travail restant réclamait du temps, et passer en revue sa boîte mail n'entama pas beaucoup le temps d'attente.  
Durant un instant de pur ennui, le cadeau saisit son attention. Il tira le lien étirable et le nœud, et quand il eut déchiré le papier, il fixa son cadeau, sourcils froncés.  
C'était une barre Snickers géante. Un petit mot y était scotché : Tu n'es pas toi-même quand tu as faim.  
Sandor en comprit parfaitement le sens. Le mot sous-entendait qu'il était un trou du cul, et une livre de barre sucrée insinuait qu'il faudrait beaucoup de Snickers pour régler le problème. Ou peut-être était-ce juste un en-cas à sa taille.  
Dans tous les cas, son Père Noël secret était un connard.   
A quel point aurais-je l'air ridicule à manger ce truc ?  
Sandor se renfonça dans son siège, foudroyant la sucrerie du regard, et Todd Parker choisit cet instant pour surgir dans son bureau.  
Les règles de la société obligeaient Sandor à dire à tout nouvel employé que sa porte lui était toujours ouverte. Il obéissait à cette règle en disant très clairement que sa porte était ouverte, tout en la fermant avec une lenteur délibérée. Todd, bien sûr, n'avait pas saisi la nuance.  
« J'ai eu des balles ! » beugla-t-il en agitant la boîte de balles de golf blanches par-dessus sa tête.  
« Félicitations » grogna Sandor.  
« J'adore les balles !  
-J'en suis sûr, Todd. »  
Le regard de son cadet se fixa sur le papier cadeau, sur le bureau de Sandor. « Qu'est-ce que tu as eu ? » Il n'attendit pas de réponse, et approcha le bureau avec un large sourire.  
« Wow, vise ce Snickers ! Génial !  
-Tu le veux ? » proposa immédiatement Sandor, espérant se débarrasser de lui.  
« Bon sang oui ! » Todd attrapa la barre sucrée puis s'immobilisa. « Mais... Tu n'en veux pas ? C'est ton cadeau.  
-J'le mangerais pas. »  
L'emballage fut ouvert en une seconde. Todd prit une énorme bouchée de la barre et son visage s'épanouit de plaisir. « Cro bon » marmonna-t-il au travers de sa bouchée de chocolat, caramel, nougat et cacahuètes.  
« Heureux que ça te plaise » lâcha Sandor.  
Todd prit une autre bouchée. Sa bouche devait avoir été déjà pleine, car ses joues gonflèrent comme celles d'un hamster. « Ohhhhh » gémit-il, « Mmm... Bon... »  
Quand Todd sembla se préparer à prendre une autre bouchée, Sandor sentit qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de regarder son employé mâcher une livre de Snickers, planté là, dans son bureau. « Ok, petit. Il est temps que tu te remettes au boulot. »  
Todd acquiesça. « Choyeux Noël. » Il sourit, montrant à Sandor une dégoûtante bouchée brunâtre, et sortit du bureau, ses balles calées sous le bras.  
Il ne reste plus que trois jours à l'identique, pensa-t-il. Les balles de golf avaient clairement été une erreur, et il espérait sincèrement que la réaction de son employé à ses cartes cadeaux serait plus mesurée.  
Sandor jeta le papier cadeau, le lien et le nœud dans sa poubelle et reporta son attention sur les ordinateurs.  
.  
.  
oOoOoOo  
.  
.  
Aë : Note de trad (y en a rarement)  
Todd s'extasie sur les balles... et en anglais, d'aucuns disent 'balles' pour couilles... hohoho.  
.  
Note de Nathea : Mais que j’aime cette histoire ! Je file faire le suivant.  
.  
.  
C'était un jour où aller à la salle de sport, (Sandor à la salle de sport ? Genre, transpiration, T-shirt mouillé et tout ? Gaaaa)   
.  
Il avait jusqu'alors tenu deux ans -plus que la moyenne de ses collègues- à force de ne pas saisir les remarques mordantes de Sandor. Histoire d'empirer les choses, Todd semblait sincèrement l'apprécier, et l'invitait fréquemment à venir taper dans des balles. (Sandor en tenue de Golf ? bwahahahahaha)  
.  
L'équipement de golf était un mystère pour Sandor ; il suspectait que le but était d'avoir l'air aussi ridicule que possible, sans en être totalement sûr. (XD)   
.  
Sandor émergea au cinquième étage et cligna des yeux. Le cinquième était une salle de bal (de balle ? pour jouer au ping-pong ? XD) Aë : Après le golf... ^^'   
.  
Ne la reluque pas, s'ordonna-t-il, mais elle commença alors à se tortiller pour mieux fouiller, et la pensée fut oubliée. La jupe commença à remonter, et il vit que ses cuisses étaient charmantes et douces. Elle doit faire du jogging, avec de tels jambons. (Jambons ? Seriously ?) Aë : il doit trouver ça appétissant ^^   
.  
C'était une barre Snickers géante. (O_o)   
.  
Dans tous les cas, son Père Noël secret était un connard. (Je ris)  
A quel point aurais-je l'air ridicule à manger ce truc ?(Mais partage mon chou)  
.  
Sandor pouvait uniquement voir sa moitié inférieure, le reste étant caché par la nappe, et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la rondeur ferme de son derrière dans cette jupe moulante. s’empêcher de quoi ? voir, caresser, mordre, battre ? XD Aë : Que je vous explique : j'avais oublié un mot ^^'


	3. Mardi 20 décembre

Chapitre 3 : mardi 20 décembre  
.  
Pour Sansa, tout avait commencé avec un simple appel, en juin. Elle était alors tout juste sortie de l'école et se faisait vite à son nouveau poste chez Castral Roc Entreprise.  
Les règles de la société exigeaient que les mots de passe expirent mensuellement, et Sansa avait changé le sien dans les délais, obéissante. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'oublier ses mots de passe, alors, quand le nouveau ne fonctionna pas le lendemain, elle présuma avoir fait la même erreur deux fois. C'était ennuyeux, mais pas réellement problématique ; un appel au service informatique lui fournirai un changement de mot de passe et elle pourrait poursuivre sa journée.  
La voix profonde et grondante du technicien l'avait prise par surprise. De toute évidence agacé, il lui avait parlé d'un ton brusque d'un bout à l'autre, comme un homme récitant un texte. Sansa, en revanche, n'avait absolument pas été agacée ; la voix riche frissonnant dans son oreille, issue du téléphone, ricochait du sommet de sa tête au bout de ses orteils.  
L'appel se termina bien trop rapidement à son goût, et elle raccrocha le téléphone en se demandant à qui pouvait bien ressembler un homme avec une voix pareille. Le site intranet de la société n'aida pas ; la plupart des cadres avaient des photos à côté de leur nom, mais pas Sandor Clegane.  
Sa curiosité resta insatisfaite un mois supplémentaire, jusqu'à ce que son ordinateur commence à se comporter bizarrement. Elle appela le support technique, consciencieuse, et l'homme avec la voix râpeuse répondit cette fois encore à son appel.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, quand elle lui dit que son ordinateur semblait être cassé.  
« C'est juste qu'il... s'éteint.  
-A quelle fréquence ?  
-Trois fois ce matin, jusqu'ici.  
-Ok » émit-il, et Sansa entendit un cliquetis. Elle jeta un œil surpris au combiné, mais il semblait bien lui être raccroché au nez.  
« Bon, ok... » marmonna-t-elle. Etait-ce un accident ? Devait-elle rappeler, ou allait-il venir arranger ça ? Elle décida d'attendre une demi-heure et de se rendre ensuite au service informatique, si aucune aide n'arrivait ; elle ne pouvait pas du tout travailler sans un ordinateur en état de marche.  
Avant longtemps, elle entendit son nom être appelé tout près. Le timbre de la voix confirma que c'était Sandor, et elle présuma qu'il demandait à l'un de ses collègues où se situait son box.  
Sansa se tint droite dans son siège et jeta un œil par-dessus la paroi de séparation. Sa première impression de Sandor Clegane fut qu'il était l'un des plus grands hommes qu'elle ait jamais vus. Le service informatique avait un dress code bien plus décontracté que les autres services, car il portait un jean bleu sombre et un sweat à capuche gris par-dessus sa chemise blanche à boutons. Sansa observa les épaules larges et la silhouette musculeuse, et décida qu'il devait approcher les 140 kg.   
Puis il se retourna pour lui faire face. Durant un instant, elle se figea -ses cicatrices transformaient un visage ordinaire en un masque qui aurait pu aisément effrayer de petits enfants- mais Sansa était née dans une famille très distinguée, et ses manières étaient impeccables.  
Elle plongea droit dans son regard et sourit.  
« Bonjour, je suis Sansa Stark » lança-t-elle, une fois arrivée à son box. « Vous devez être Sandor Clegane. »  
Il grogna et lui tendit la tour d'ordinateur qu'il avait apportée avec lui. Elle la saisit, puis sa main fut sur le repose-bras de son fauteuil ; il la repoussa du bureau sans un mot, sortit son téléphone de sa poche et le posa sur son bureau.  
Sansa l'observa se mettre au sol avec intérêt ; sa tête était proche de sa tour actuelle, et sa position lui rappela tant celle d'un homme sur le dos, sous une voiture, qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé étrange de le voir sortir une main pour lui demander une clé à molette.   
Et une main surgit effectivement, mais il ne fit que presser le bouton d'allumage à l'avant de la tour et écouter.  
« La ventilation est morte » émit-il avec une faible note de satisfaction. Le doigt revint éteindre l'ordinateur, et très vite, il déconnecta tous les branchements raccordés à la tour.  
Sansa l'observa travailler ; quand il dût passer la main plus loin derrière le bureau, sa chemise se releva, et elle eut un aperçu de son torse musculeux, couvert de poils sombres et rudes. Quand il se tordit, une barre Snickers tomba de la poche de son sweat sur la fine moquette.  
Elle entendit une clochette, et vit son téléphone s'allumer. Sandor l'ignora, et une fois l'appel parti sur la messagerie, elle fut incapable de résister à l'envie de jeter un œil à sa photo de fond d'écran. Un grand chien noir jetait un regard adorable à l'objectif, un frisbee rouge dans la gueule.  
En un rien de temps, il était prêt pour la nouvelle tour, et puisqu'il ne semblait pas lui accorder la moindre attention, elle le reluqua sans aucune honte. Le visage n'est pas super, dût-elle admettre, mais ce corps l'est. Quand elle respira un fond d'aftershave, elle serra les cuisses. Avec cette barbe, ça doit être sa gorge.  
Lorsqu'il eut terminé d'échanger les tours, Sansa était toute retournée de luxure. En tant que nouvelle venue du service RH, elle connaissait assez bien les règles régentant les relations au travail : acceptable tant que les deux personnes ne travaillaient pas dans le même service, et qu'aucun n'était le subordonné de l'autre. Le chef du service informatique lui était accessible.  
Le seul souci était qu'elle ne savait pas comment attirer son attention. Elle tenta de recroiser ses jambes tandis qu'il était au sol, mais il ne regarda pas même de son côté.  
Quand il se hissa enfin de sous le bureau, elle leva les yeux vers lui, au travers de ses cils. « Merci beaucoup » émit-elle d'une voix aussi rauque qu'elle put.  
Sandor grogna, saisit son téléphone sur son bureau et sa barre sucrée au sol, et prit l'ancienne tour de ses mains. Puis il fut parti, sans un au revoir ni un regard en arrière.  
Il m'a à peine dit deux mots, pensa-t-elle en allumant son nouvel ordinateur. Je ne suis pas même sûre qu'il m'ait regardée.  
Mais Sansa n'était pas du genre à abandonner facilement. « Quand on veut, on peut » était une de ses maximes.  
Ainsi commença donc la campagne pour conquérir Sandor Clegane. Elle s'était débrouillée pour être par deux fois la représentante du service RH dans les entretiens pour l'informatique. Elle avait posé des questions générales, et Sandor aboya les questions techniques avec une telle force que plusieurs postulants se retirèrent immédiatement après. Les deux fois, Sansa s'habilla avec plus de soin qu'à son habitude, et s'était échinée sur sa coiffure et son maquillage, mais elle aurait tout aussi bien pu être en jogging, pour ce que Sandor avait semblé en remarquer.  
Au bout de six mois, elle avait à peine fait le moindre progrès. Sansa était bien sûre qu'il connaissait son nom, et la seconde fois qu'ils avaient conduit un entretien ensemble, il avait même croisé son regard alors qu'ils discutaient du postulant.  
Mais c'était tout, et à sa plus grande honte, elle avait pris pour habitude de l'appeler une fois toutes les deux semaines environ pour une réinitialisation mot de passe inutile. Elle savait que c'était pitoyable, mais en même temps, elle était profondément déçue chaque fois que son appel était pris par un des autres techniciens.  
Début novembre, elle était presque prête à simplement entrer dans son bureau pour lui proposer d'aller prendre un verre, mais elle entendit une conversation à la cafétéria concernant l'atroce échange de cadeaux du Noël dernier, qui la frappa comme un coup de tonnerre. Le plan apparut, totalement formé, dans son esprit. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était d'une autorisation, et elle était parfaitement sûre d'avoir ce qu'il fallait pour l'obtenir.  
Alors, quand un nouveau bal de charité eut lieu, Sansa tapa dans l'argent de son fond fiduciaire et s'acheta une entrée. Elle porta une robe rouge et décolletée possédant une longue fente à chaque cuisse, rejoignant presque ses hanches, et regarda des vidéos sur internet pour apprendre à créer le plus smoky des regards smoky.  
Au bar, elle trouva l'homme qu'elle cherchait. De nombreuses rumeurs couraient au sujet du CEO de Castral, Tyrion Lannister, mais deux d'entre eux étaient des faits établis : les deux grands amours de Tyrion étaient l'alcool et les femmes.  
Sansa flirta avec lui comme une dévergondée. Elle lui montra son sourire à fossettes et s'assura de se pencher légèrement vers lui pour lui montrer son décolleté. On lui avait dit de nombreuses fois -particulièrement quand elle avait traversé des chantiers- qu'il était excellent. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret près du sien et laissa la moitié avant de sa robe tomber entre ses cuisses nues.  
Ils passèrent dix minutes agréables à discuter, et elle fut ravie de découvrir qu'il était malin, intelligent, et qu'il se comportait en gentleman. Elle riait avec sincérité à l'une de ses blagues, parlant d'un âne et d'un rayon de miel entrant dans un bordel, quand il lui jeta un regard sarcastique.  
« Très bien, Miss Stark » lança-t-il. « Bien que j'apprécie votre compagnie, je ne suis pas un crétin. Vous désirez clairement quelque chose, et je doute que ce soit moi. Alors, allons-en au but. »  
Sansa prit une gorgée de son champagne et lui lança un regard perçant.  
« Je veux un échange de cadeaux. Un échange obligatoire. »  
Les sourcils de Tyrion s'arquèrent. « Mes oreilles me trompent-elles ? Vous travaillez pour moi ?  
-RH.  
-Une Stark. Travaillant pour moi. A la RH, rien de moins. » Il prit une profonde gorgée de son vin, semblant légèrement alarmé. « Dieu merci, je ne vous ai pas sexuellement harcelée. Ça n'a pas été le cas, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Sansa lui sourit. « Je suis quasiment certaine que c'est moi qui ait harcelé.  
-Alors » reprit-il. « Vous avez dépensé des milliers de dollars pour une assiette de nourriture, uniquement pour tenter d'avoir la permission d'organiser un échange de cadeaux.  
-Oui. Qui soit obligatoire.  
-Vous me fascinez. Poursuivez. »  
Sansa fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Je pensais que nous pourrions récompenser leurs cadeaux, pour que lorsqu'ils achètent quelque chose, ils obtiennent aussi une rétribution. Ainsi, les gens ne seront pas en colère.  
-Vous savez que nous avons quelques personnes de Braavos travaillant pour nous, qui vénèrent la Demeure du Noir et du Blanc. Ils ne croient qu'en l'offrande d'un cadeau bien spécifique.  
-Exemption religieuse » contra Sansa dans l'instant.  
« Cela devra être validé par le service légal. Et certaines personnes seront en colère, quoi qu'il en soit » lâcha Tyrion. Mais il avait une étincelle dans le regard, et Sansa pensa qu'elle savait pourquoi.  
« Raison de plus » dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.  
Quand elle l'entendit rire, elle sut qu'elle avait gagné.  
.  
oOo  
.  
Lorsque le 20 décembre arriva, les nerfs de Sansa commençaient à céder. Elle était restée debout bien trop tard la veille au soir, à pâtisser. Elle ne savait pas quel genre de sucreries Sandor aimait, en dehors des Snickers, elle avait donc décidé de faire plusieurs pâtisseries et d'emballer les plus jolies en guise de cadeau.  
Elle termina avec six parfaits cupcakes 'démons', surmontés d'une crème fouettée figée colorée de rouge, une demi-douzaine de cookies avec glaçage vert et billes de sucre, et huit balles au rhum.  
D'humeur audacieuse, elle ajouta une note dans la boîte à gâteaux, où elle inscrivit 'des douceurs pour un doux géant', et enveloppa le tout de papier à emballage. C'était simple, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'un lien brillant et étirable qu'elle passerait autour lui donnerait de l'allure.  
Mais quand le matin, elle se sentit épuisée plutôt qu'excitée. Son humeur était au plus bas, et elle n'eut pas même envie d'aller chercher son cadeau au cinquième étage avant l'heure du déjeuner. Quand elle le fit, elle sut immédiatement que c'était le même cadeau méchant que la veille. Elle lutta tout l'après-midi pour écrire un rapport, et avant la fin de la journée, tout ce dont elle avait envie fut de rentrer chez elle, de se mettre au lit et de tirer la couverture par-dessus sa tête.  
Mais elle resta tout de même tard, jusqu'à ce que tout le reste de l'étage soit rentré chez soi. Juste un indice, se dit-elle. Une seule miette, ou un papier de cupcake froissé. N'importe quoi pour me dire qu'il les a aimés, et comme ça, la journée aura valu le coup.  
Même si l'étage était vide, elle se faufila vers les bureaux de l'informatique, aussi discrète qu'une souris. Son bureau était le dernier sur la droite, et elle ouvrit la porte avec l'impression d'être une intruse.  
Sandor Clegane régnait sur une pièce spacieuse, occupant un coin, avec une vue impressionnante. Le bureau était énorme et étincelant, ressemblant plus à un plan de travail qu'à un meuble de bureau. Cela ressemblait à l'endroit idéal pour travailler sur plusieurs ordinateurs à la place.  
Il était une propreté parfaite.  
Sansa le contourna et plaça ses mains sur le dos de son grand fauteuil. Elle était tentée de s'asseoir, mais sa voix intérieure lui dit que cela aurait été mal, invasif.  
Elle jeta un œil vers le bas et vit la poubelle, près de sa tour d'ordinateur, et son souffle se coupa  
La boîte à gâteaux était dans la poubelle, emballée.  
Elle s'agenouilla et l'ouvrit dans l'instant. Sansa observa six cupcakes écrasés, six cookies broyés, et huit balles au rhum aplaties.  
.  
.  
oOoOoOo  
.  
.  
Note de DavidBrighton : Je sais, angst... je suis vraiment désolé !  
.  
Aë : La blague du rayon de miel et de l'âne. Alors : Tyrion entre dans un bordel avec un âne et un rayon de miel, et demande une femme à la patronne. L'autre lui demande ce qu'il compte faire avec son rayon et son âne. « Ma femme a trouvé un génie dans une bouteille, qui lui a accordé trois vœux. Le premier, c'était d'avoir une maison digne d'une reine, et elle a eu ça » il désigne le rayon de miel. « Le second, d'avoir le plus joli derrière du pays », et il désigne l'âne.. » La patronne demande « Et le dernier ? » Tyrion désigne son entrecuisse « Elle a demandé que ma queue descende sous mes genoux.  
-Vous devriez être content !  
-Content ? Avant, je faisait plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt ! »  
.  
Note de Nathea : J’adore Tyrion ! Sansa devrait être plus directe avec Sandor qui a la subtilité d’un bouledogue. Il n’est pas suffisamment raffiné pour apprécier la pâtisserie. Qu’elle lui offre une photo d’elle, nue avec ses gâteaux sur le corps, là il comprendra !!   
.  
Aë : XD Effectivement, le message serait plus clair ^^' Mais il va finir par piger ! Probablement. Merci aussi à Océe Snape !  
.  
.  
Sansa observa les épaules larges et la silhouette musculeuse, et décida qu'il devait approcher les 140 kg. (Il est gaulé le gonze !) Aë : Ca se dit en suisse, ou alors je suis plus vieille que ce que je pensais ? ^^' Sandor dépasse les deux mètres (on compte généralement entre 2,05 et 2,10 pour le cadet Clegane). Le rugbyman Uini Atonio fait (attention record) 1,97 (donc plus petit) et pèse 152kg... On compte souvent 125 à 130 kg pour des rugbymens de 1,90.  
.  
Elle entendit une clochette, et vit son téléphone s'allumer. Sandor l'ignora, et une fois l'appel parti sur la messagerie, elle fut incapable de résister à l'envie de jeter un œil à sa photo de fond d'écran. Un grand chien noir jetait un regard adorable à l'objectif, un frisbee rouge dans la gueule. (c’est meugnon !)  
En un rien de temps, il était prêt pour la nouvelle tour, et puisqu'il ne semblait pas lui accorder la moindre attention, elle le reluqua sans aucune honte. (Et j’aurais fait la même chose)   
.  
La boîte à gâteaux était dans la poubelle, emballée. (Outch)


	4. Mercredi 21 décembre et jeudi 22 décembre

Chapitre 4 : Mercredi 21 décembre et jeudi 22 décembre  
.  
Mercredi 21 décembre :  
.  
Diriger avec succès un service informatique demandait tout autant de talents techniques qu'une certaine volonté à jouer au plus malin avec les cadres dirigeants ; ces deux qualités étaient possédées en quantité par Sandor. Son expérience passée à travailler pour d'autres sociétés lui avait montré que lorsque les choses se passaient en douceur, le management était tenté de garder le regard fixé sur l'informatique comme un moyen facile d'améliorer ses résultats financiers. Inévitablement, ils poussaient à réduire ou à sous-traiter l'équipe, et étaient réticents à investir en de nouveaux équipements ou à payer des salaires compétitifs. S'ils arrivaient à leurs fins, les choses tombaient invariablement dans le chaos, peu importe la férocité avec laquelle il les avait avertis, et finalement, les catastrophiques défaillances techniques causées par leur négligence coûtaient toujours bien plus cher à la société que s'ils l'avaient simplement écouté dès le début.  
Castral était différent de la plupart des autres compagnies, en revanche, en cela que son CEO semblait comprendre la valeur d'une forte équipe technique interne. Mais Sandor ne prenait aucun risque ; il demandait toujours le triple de ce qu'il pensait être nécessaire pour son budget, et se laissait à contrecœur être convaincu de descendre la somme vers des montants plus raisonnables.  
Il se battait si bien que les personnes sous ses ordres gagnaient de bons salaires, particulièrement plusieurs créateurs de logiciels, qui étaient réellement talentueux -il ne voulait pas les voir débauchés. Même Todd était bien payé ; malgré l'antipathie personnelle de Sandor envers lui, il reconnaissait que sa bonne attitude et sa fiabilité aidaient au moral du bureau. En retour de son soutien solide, Sandor demandait beaucoup à son équipe, et l'obtenait.  
Mais personne ne pouvait travailler au maximum de ses capacités à tout instant de toute journée, et même Sandor ressentait une certaine lassitude de fin d'année. Le budget de l'année suivante était fixé, et il n'avait aucune réelle raison de commencer un des nouveaux projets, avec toutes ces personnes faisant le pont entre Noël et le Nouvel An. Il avait rassemblé tout le monde, ce matin, pour une rapide réunion, et les avait laissé savoir qu'il n'attendait pas grand-chose d'eux pour les quelques jours suivants. Le flot normal de tickets s'était amoindri, et n'arrivait qu'au compte-gouttes, et il savait que tout le reste de la société traînait des pieds et y allait également doucement.  
Sandor avait ouvert Git et un éditeur, prévoyant d'avancer un peu sur un de ses projets personnels, mais il n'avait pas écrit une seule ligne de code ni même vraiment regardé son écran.  
Au lieu de cela, il tripotait le cadeau bizarre offert ce jour-là par son Père Noël secret. Quatre petites bottes rouges avec fourrure blanche avaient été nichées dans l'habituel paquet enveloppé de marron, avec une note indiquant 'des pieds au chaud, un cœur au chaud'. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé en faire. Elles semblaient avoir été conçues pour un petit enfant, mais pourquoi quiconque lui donnerait-il des bottes pour enfant ? Il n'avait pas de bambin, et encore moins de jumeaux. Sandor fit tourner l'une des bottes sur son doigt, avec le sentiment de passer à côté de quelque chose d'évident. Considérant le ton vaguement sinistre des deux messages précédents, il était certain que c'était une quelconque mauvaise plaisanterie à ses dépens.  
Des douceurs pour un doux géant, pensa-t-il. Bon.  
Les cupcakes et cookies avaient l'air bons, mais le message de son Père Noël secret avait été étrange et pas exactement amical ; il avait été bien trop suspicieux pour les manger. Son enfance lui avait appris qu'il valait mieux être prudent lorsqu'on recevait une nourriture par un biais auquel on ne pouvait se fier ; quand Gregor disait « Mange cette merde ! », il fallait souvent le comprendre de manière littérale. Sandor aimait la nourriture épicée mais n'avait aucune envie de manger un cookie relevé à coup de capsaïcine, ni un cupcake parfumé de laxatifs. Il avait brièvement eu l'idée de les tester sur Todd, mais cela aurait été jouer le jeu de son frère. Sandor savait comment le monde le voyait, mais même ainsi, il n'était pas Gregor. Et puis, il avait accidentellement fait tomber la boîte en descendant l'escalier jusqu'au quatrième étage.  
Son téléphone sonna et il posa la petite botte.  
« Service informatique, Sandor Clegane. »  
Une petite voix émit « C'est Sansa Stark. J'ai... un problème avec mon ordinateur.  
-Avez-vous envoyé un ticket ?  
-Je ne peux pas » répondit-elle. Sa voix était si faible qu'il pouvait à peine l'entendre.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Rien, il est allumé, mais...  
-Mais quoi ?  
-Je ne peux pas » dit-elle, soudainement plus fort. « Pouvez-vous venir m'aider, s'il vous plaît ? » Sa voix devint plus aiguë sur le dernier mot, et il réalisa qu'elle était proche des larmes. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, la ligne fut coupée.  
Sandor fronça des sourcils. Rien de ce qu'il faisait n'était très important, mais il n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée d'une rencontre larmoyante. Il n'était pas doué pour feindre l'inquiétude pour des soucis dont il ne se souciait pas réellement, et son instinct lui disait d'y aller avec précaution, de ne pas sauter au milieu de la tempête.  
Mais les problèmes d'ordinateur étaient clairement son rayon d'action et de responsabilité. Il soupira et se redressa.  
Les cheveux cuivrés de Sansa Stark n'étaient pas visibles lorsqu'il fouilla le département RH du regard, mais Sandor connaissait le chemin. Quand il arriva à son box, il la trouva assise, ses mains sur ses genoux, légèrement à l'écart de son bureau. Ses yeux étaient baissés, et ses cheveux formaient un rideau éclatant, tel un bouclier le protégeant de sa vue.  
Sandor attendit, mais elle resta assise en silence, les yeux fixés sur ses mains, et il réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Il se racla la gorge, et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Son visage était pâle et solennel, et il fut frappé par la pensée qu'elle avait dû sourire chaque fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, car il trouvait très étrange son visage dépourvu de sourire.  
« Alors, quel est le problème ?  
-Je suis sortie déjeuner » émit-elle. « J'ai dû oublier de verrouiller mon ordinateur, car quand je suis revenue, il était comme ça. » Elle jeta un œil à son poste, puis ramena son regard sur ses mains.  
Sandor s'approcha pour regarder. Quand il réalisa le souci, il voulut rire, mais quelque chose dans son visage triste et figé l'en empêcha. Quelqu'un avait inversé son affichage pour que son écran semble retourné.  
« Je vois. » Cela ressemblait à une plaisanterie plutôt inoffensive, mais quand il lui jeta un œil, il vit que des larmes s'accumulaient dans ses yeux. « Facile à régler. Je vais vous montrer. » A sa propre surprise, il fit un effort pour parler gentiment.  
Il se pencha pour saisir son clavier et remarqua, pas pour la première fois, que Stark ne s'écartait pas de lui comme les autres le faisaient lorsqu'il s'approchait. « Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est appuyer sur Ctrl-Alt-↑ » indiqua-t-il en montrant l'exemple.  
De son point de vue, il apercevait une petite boîte dorée de l'autre côté de son ordinateur. Stark l'avait poussée aussi loin que possible d'elle dans son espace de travail. Nichés à l'intérieur se trouvait un joli tissu doré abritant plusieurs morceaux de simples pierres noires.  
Pas de pierre. De charbon. Une étrange sensation monta au creux de son ventre et il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser que c'était de la pitié.  
Finalement, ils avaient bien quelque chose en commun : un Père Noël secret pas très sympa. Il comprenait pourquoi quelqu'un pouvait être en rogne à cause du côté obligatoire de l'échange de cadeaux de cette année, mais Stark semblait être une personne vraiment gentille et douce, et il ne pouvait imaginer pourquoi quiconque voudrait la blesser.  
« Vous avez reçu ça depuis le début ?  
-Chaque jour » émit-elle, la voix basse et abattue. « Mais ça ne compte pas. »  
Sandor sentit une pointe de colère. « Quelqu'un essaie de vous blesser, et ça ne compte pas ?  
-Vraiment, il est inutile de... tout va bien » insista-t-elle, et soudain, son sourire fut de retour, quoi que tremblant. « Vous saviez qu'on peut polir le charbon ? Ça peut même être assez joli. Je pourrais acheter un de ces pots en verre et faire un arrangement pour mon appartement. »  
Sandor la dévisagea.  
« Ok » émit-il, peu convaincu. « Mais si ça va plus loin, dites-le moi.  
-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
-Pour que je puisse faire de sa vie un enfer. Je peux le faire, vous savez... Je bosse dans l'informatique. »  
Son sourire s'élargit et commença à sembler sincère, et sans le vouloir, il se retrouva à sourire lui aussi.  
.  
Jeudi 22 décembre :  
.  
Sandor n'avait pas la moindre intention de se rendre à la soirée de Noël de vendredi ; socialiser avec ses collègues figurait juste après la privation de sommeil et les tisons chauffés à blanc sur son échelle personnelle des moyens de torture. Les Pères Noël secrets étaient censés révéler leur identité durant la fête, et il suspectait que la réaction de Todd Parker à la nouvelle serait insupportable. Cela pourrait même inclure des câlins, puisque Todd, ressemblant en ce point à Sansa Stark, semblait n'avoir aucunement peur de lui.  
En revanche, il crevait d'envie de savoir qui était son Père Noël. La veille, alors qu'il regardait la télévision avec un verre de scotch à la main et son chien replié contre sa jambe, la solution l'avait frappé, évidente.  
« Je vais prendre ce Père Noël sur le fait » lança-t-il à Etranger, qui répondit en levant sur son maître un regard brun et attendrissant.  
Le jeudi matin, Sandor se cacha derrière le sapin de Noël de la salle de bal du cinquième étage, attendant que quelqu'un s'avance vers sa table avec un cadeau enveloppé de papier brun. Il alterna entre sentant une impatience sombre et se sentir ridicule, mais décida que cela méritait de perdre un peu de dignité, s'il avait une chance de réprimander comme il fallait son Père Noël malfaisant.  
Le cliquetis de talons hauts sur le sol de bois l'avertit de la présence d'une femme. Il jeta un œil entre les branches illuminées, et ne fut pas surpris de voir Sansa Stark. Après tout, c'était son projet, et il se figurait qu'elle voulait s'assurer que tout fonctionnait parfaitement.  
Ce qui le surprit fut de voir le paquet qu'elle tenait ; un grand paquet plat enveloppé d'un simple papier d'emballage brun. Le lien étirable d'un rouge éclatant marquait chaque coin, et le nœud du jour était particulièrement enrubanné.  
« La Mère prenne pitié » émit-il, abasourdi. Normalement, il aurait utilisé un langage bien plus fleuri, mais même ainsi choqué, il savait ne pas pouvoir jurer en présence d'un employé du service RH. J'ai essayé de la réconforter, pensa-t-il, et soudain, il fut furieux.  
« Qui est là ? » demanda-t-elle.  
Sandor émergea de derrière le sapin et intercepta Stark devant sa table. Il jeta un regard menaçant à l'intention de son visage surpris.  
« Vous êtes mon Père Noël secret ? » demanda-t-il.  
« Eh bien, oui. Vous n'étiez pas censé le découvrir avant demain, par contre. » Elle tenta de lui lancer son charmant et éclatant sourire, mais Sandor ne se laissa pas faire.  
« Petite hypocrite » gronda-t-il, et le sourire fuit son visage comme s'il lui avait mis une claque. « Vous étiez oh, si triste, pour ce charbon. Laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose : si vous voulez cracher le morceau, vous feriez mieux de vous y faire, petite.  
-Quoi ? Je ne...  
-Ce Snickers. « Tu es un trou du cul, Sandor, un énorme trou du cul. Il en faudra plus d'un pour régler ça, alors voilà le plus gros que j'aie trouvé.  
-Ce n'est pas...  
-Et cette connerie de 'doux géant'. Personne ne pense que je suis doux, Stark. Parce. Que. Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Doux. » Il jeta un regard noir à son visage rougissant. « Je n'étais pas assez stupide pour bouffer ce que vous avez pu fourrer avec, au fait.  
-Sandor, je...  
-Et ce dernier. Vous allez devoir m'expliquer celui-là, parce que j'ai pas de gosse, Stark, et franchement, je ne pige pas. Quand vous insultez des gens, il est possible de devenir trop subtil, vous savez. Ou peut-être que vous êtes juste folle et...  
-ASSEZ ! » cria Stark. Elle claqua le paquet sur la table, puis ses mains se plantèrent sur ses hanches. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière. Quand elle lui jeta un regard noir, il vit que ses joues étaient rouges ; elle était plus jolie que jamais, et Sandor la détesta pour cela.  
« Je vous ai pris ce Snickers parce que j'ai vu que vous en aviez un, une fois, et que je pensais que vous aimiez ça.  
-C'était une livre de Snickers...  
-Prédécoupée pour être partagée, vous n'étiez pas censé tout manger en une fois, même si vous n'aviez pas voulu le partager. Ce mot était censé être drôle, je n'ai pas réalisé que vous étiez si prêt à penser que les gens vous détestent. » Sandor ouvrit la bouche, mais elle pointa un doigt sur lui et reprit très vite. « Taisez-vous, c'est mon tour de parler. »  
Sandor ferma la bouche. Un sentiment terrible l'envahissait, comme s'il avait fait une atroce et impardonnable erreur.  
« J'ai passé des heures à pâtisser ces gâteaux ; je ne savais pas ce que vous aimiez alors j'ai pensé essayer plusieurs choses différentes. Et ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas doux » lâcha-t-elle. Des larmes envahissaient à nouveau ses yeux ; il les regarda couler sur ses joues et se sentit mal.  
« Parce que vous êtes doux. Je l'ai toujours pensé. Et vous l'avez prouvé en étant si gentil avec moi hier. »  
Stark couvrit sa bouche de ses mains pendant un instant, puis se frotta fortement les yeux. « Tout ce que je voulais, c'est que vous passiez un joyeux Noël. Je suis désolée que rien ne vous ait plu. Mais je ne suis pas désolée d'avoir essayé. »  
Elle se détourna de lui et commença à s'éloigner. Puis elle s'immobilisa et jeta par-dessus son épaule « Les bottes sont pour votre chien. Pour quand il fait froid dehors. »  
Le tourment en lui était si puissant que tout ce qu'il put fut la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit partie.  
« Merde » dit-il. Il se retourna, cala ses deux mains sur la table, et pencha la tête. Il ferma les yeux. « Merde. »  
Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le dernier cadeau de Sansa à son attention était là, entre ses mains, sur la table. Quoique ce soit, je ne le mérite pas. Mais il fit quand même glisser le lien hors de chaque coin, et sépara gentiment le scotch du papier.  
A l'intérieur de la boîte se trouvait une adorable écharpe noire rayée de jaune automnal. Elle était très douce, et il découvrit qu'elle était particulièrement longue en la sortant de son lit de papier. A chaque extrémité de l'écharpe se trouvaient trois limiers noir, et sous l'écharpe elle-même se trouvaient des gants de cuir particulièrement doux, dans les mêmes teintes. Les limiers des gants dansaient au dos de ses mains lorsqu'il les portait.  
Et tout au fond de la boîte se trouvait une carte.  
.  
Cher Sandor,  
J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir pris la liberté de regarder l'héraldique de la Maison de vos ancêtres. J'espère aussi que vous avez aimé le reste des cadeaux de la semaine. Il est très difficile de faire des achats pour quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas très bien, mais j'aime à croire que j'ai fait de mon mieux !  
Vous allez à la fête de vendredi, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis très impatiente de vous souhaiter un Joyeux Noël en personne.  
Et là, je deviens audacieuse -courageuse, même !- et je t'avoue que je t'admire depuis un certain temps, d'une façon dépassant les limites strictement professionnelles. Si nous nous retrouvons tous deux ensembles sous le gui durant la soirée, tu devrais savoir que tu rendrais mon Noël particulièrement joyeux.  
Affectueusement tienne,  
Ton Père Noël secret  
.  
Sandor dut lire le message deux fois avant que les implications de ses mots écrits avec soin ne l'atteignent. Il comprit ensuite très rapidement qu'il était le plus grand crétin de Westeros. Cette femme gentille et belle me voulait. Et j'ai tout merdé. Espèce de grand bâtard débile s'insulta-t-il.  
Il glissa ses doigts dans la longue et chaude écharpe jaune et noire, et se demanda s'il était toujours possible de sauver le Noël de Sansa Stark.  
.  
.  
oOoOoOo  
.  
.  
Note de DavidBrighton : Nous ne célébrons pas Noël avant lundi, et je n'ai rien de prévu jusque-là. Je devrais donc pouvoir publier le dernier chapitre à un moment ou à un autre du jour de Noël. J'espère que vous passez tous d'excellentes fêtes !  
.  
Note de Nathea : En voilà un chapitre qu’il est bien ^^ ! Sansa et Sandor sont très touchants.  
.  
Aë : Merci aussi à Océe Snape ^^  
.  
.  
« Ok » émit-il, peu convaincu. « Mais si ça va plus loin, dites-le moi. (Sandor à la rescouuuusse)  
-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
-Pour que je puisse faire de sa vie un enfer. Je peux le faire, vous savez... Je bosse dans l'informatique. » (Ahahahaha mon mari pourrait dire quelque chose comme ça ^^)


	5. Vendredi 23 décembre

Chapitre 5 : Vendredi 23 décembre  
.  
Par chance, Sandor avait posé une demi-journée des semaines en avances, sur son vendredi, la politique de l'entreprise indiquant que les congés non prévus placés juste avant ou juste après les jours fériés engendreraient la perte du salaire correspondant aux jours fériés. Il aurait abandonné la somme concernée sans une pensée de plus, mais il décida de jouer les optimistes d'un jour -son cynisme naturel n'avait pas franchement rapporté de dividende récemment- et vit l'heureux incident comme un signe indiquant que tout n'était pas forcément foutu. Son projet initial avait simplement été d'apprécier un week-end rallongé, mais le désastre de la salle de bal, le jeudi matin, changea tout. Soudainement, il avait une merde à régler, et la deadline, menaçante, était fixée à 17h, ce même vendredi.  
Sandor savait parfaitement qu'il devait des excuses à Sansa Stark, et que s'il se montrait à son box pour lui dire qu'il était désolé, elle serait prête à lui pardonner. Mais son attitude avait été trop répréhensible, et elle méritait mieux que quelques mots. Les mots, c'était du vent.  
Sauf que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ceux qu'elle disait n'en n'étaient pas. Ils résonnaient dans sa tête depuis jeudi matin. Je t'admire depuis un certain temps. Tu es tellement gentil avec moi. Et sous tout cela, le mot gui, une promesse et un souhait, tous deux insatisfaits.  
Il l'évita donc le reste du jeudi ainsi que vendredi matin. Ce n'était pas difficile ; leurs chemins ne se croisaient jamais accidentellement, et il fit attention à ne pas même regarder vers son espace de travail alors qu'il allait et repartait de son bureau.  
Après le travail, vendredi, il alla mener bataille dans le centre commercial le plus proche. Les foules étaient volumineuses, et alors qu'il fendait la foule dense chargée de sacs et se tenant la main, il eut pour la première fois la sensation de faire partie de quelque chose de plus grand que lui. Personne ne tenait sa main et il était conscient que ce quelque chose de plus grand était en gros une brassée d'acheteurs venus à la dernière minute, mais même ainsi, il restait un vague sentiment d'appartenance. Il se demanda s'il sentait un fond d'esprit de Noël, et si c'était le cas, avec quelle force et joie supplémentaires Sansa Stark l'aurait ressenti, elle qui avait mis tant de travail dans la préparation de l'échange de cadeaux.  
Tandis qu'il tentait de faire ses préparatifs pour réparer ses conneries, il découvrit très vite que Sansa avait raison lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'il était difficile de faire des achats pour quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait pas bien. Les fleurs et chocolats étaient des options évidentes, mais il repoussa rapidement l'idée. Cela semblait trop facile, trop convenu ; pour ce qu'il en savait, elle aurait très bien pu être allergique au chocolat, ou aurait pu être prise de quintes de toux à proximité des fleurs. Ce qu'elle apprécierait, comprit-il implicitement, serait un effort. Il chercha donc intensément et tenta de se rappeler tout ce qu'il savait d'elle. Tout d'abord, il ne put que se rappeler des jolis yeux bleus qui ne se détournaient jamais de son visage, de ses magnifiques cheveux auburn, et de la courbe de sa taille s'élargissant pour former ses hanches, mais après un moment, une idée lui vint, il sentit une partie de son anxiété s'échapper de son corps.  
Le vendeur lui demanda s'il devait emballer l'un de ses achats, mais il refusa. Son instinct lui dit qu'elle apprécierait mieux qu'il emballe lui-même. Ce qu'il fit, et une fois encore, Étranger aida. Sandor n'était pas vraiment meilleur pour envelopper des objets plats et rectangulaires qu'il ne l'était pour des cylindres, mais cette fois, il avait acheté du ruban, et finalement, il fut presque impressionné par la beauté du résultat.  
A 16h45, il plaça les cadeaux dans sa sacoche d'ordinateur portable vide et passa sa nouvelle écharpe autour de son cou. Normalement, son heure de débauche était dans une quinzaine de minutes, mais il avait commencé à lourdement neiger alors qu'il était à l'intérieur, et il n'entra dans la salle de bal du cinquième étage qu'à 17h15.  
La fête était alors pleinement lancée. Un groupe jouait des reprises de chansons de Noël dans un coin, et les tables qui avaient précédemment accueilli les cadeaux grognaient maintenant sous le poids d'une large variété de mets et boissons. La pièce était pleine de gens ; certains dansaient au milieu de la piste, d'autres s'étaient rassemblés en groupes autour des tables. Un photographe prenait des photos de personnes s'embrassant sous un énorme bouquet de gui.  
Sandor ne repéra pas Sansa au premier coup d’œil, et décida de faire un tour de la pièce. Il examina chaque visage, au cas où ses cheveux seraient couverts, mais rien n'indiqua sa présence, avant qu'une voix masculine ne dise son nom.  
« … Bien fait pour cette garce de Stark » ricanait la voix. La tête de Sandor se tourna de tous côtés, à la recherche de celui qui avait parlé.  
-Ouais, mais ça t'a coûté combien, d'échanger pour l'avoir ? » demanda un de ses amis.  
« Trois cent » lâcha le beau jeune homme blond en haussant les épaules. Il était grand, mais Sandor le dépassait de vingt centimètres et de plus de quarante kg. « Ce n'est rien. Ça valait totalement le coup -elle n'est même pas venue à sa propre fête, pas vrai ?  
-Je pensais qu'elle te plaisait. Tu ne l'as pas emmenée dîner un coup ?  
-Ouais, mais quelle perte de temps. J'aurais dû savoir qu'une nordienne serait frigide. »  
Sandor fit un demi pas dans sa direction, les poings serrés. Le blond était Joffrey Baratheon, le neveu du CEO, et l'argument incarné contre toute forme de népotisme. Sandor ne vit plus que rouge, et il aurait réduit la petite merde en bouillie si une personne ne l'avait pas arrêté.  
« Patron ! » entendit-il une voix l'appeler avec joie. Une main saisit son épaule, Sandor se retourna, prêt à déverser sa furie sur celui qui osait le toucher. « J'adore votre bonnet de Père Noël » lança Todd Parker. « Il vous va vraiment bien !  
-Hey » émit-il, et quand il observa son expression ravie, sa rage fut soufflée d'un coup, telle une bougie. « Merci » ajouta-t-il, plus reconnaissant pour le fait que Todd venait de le sauver du renvoi et potentiellement d'une arrestation que pour le compliment lui-même.  
« Vous avez trouvé votre Père Noël secret ?  
-Euh, ouais, tout à l'heure. Et toi ?  
-Non, pas encore. J'espère qu'il dira bonjour, quand même. Ses cadeaux étaient tellement sympas ! Les balles étaient super et j'ai utilisé les cartes cadeau pour acheter un nouveau sac. Il est orange !  
-C'est sympa » acquiesça Sandor. Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, et une méchante idée lui vint. Il se chargerait de Joffrey Baratheon plus tard, à sa manière. Mais pour l'instant...  
« En fait, je sais qui est ton Père Noël secret, Todd.  
-Vraiment ! ?  
-Oui. Mais le truc, c'est qu'il est vraiment timide.  
-Oh, c'est trop mignon. Tu veux bien me le dire ? Je veux vraiment aller le remercier.  
-Je ne sais pas » émit Sandor, la voix chargée de doute. « Je pense qu'il voulait que ça reste secret.  
-Mais patron, c'est Noël. »  
Pour la toute première fois, Sandor Clegane sourit à Todd Parker. « Bon, ok. Il va probablement nier, mais je sais qu'il sera vraiment ravi. Tu vois ce mec, là-bas ? Il s'appelle Joffrey... »  
Certain de savoir que Todd ne pourrait jamais voir ses sentiments blessés, Sandor lâcha son employé sur Joffrey Baratheon sans la moindre culpabilité. Il ne resta pas même pour regarder le carnage ; il avait une mission de Noël, et l'horloge ne comptait pas s'arrêter pour lui.  
.  
oOo  
.  
J'ai fini, pensa Sansa Stark. Et heureusement, car j'en ai ras le derrière. La salle de bal était superbe ; le groupe et le photographe étaient arrivés à l'heure, et les traiteurs travaillaient déjà dur. Rien de plus ne nécessitait son attention, alors, à 16h45, elle remit les rênes à Podrick Payne et fuit, plaidant une maladie.  
Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Sa tristesse était presque physique de par son intensité ; elle avait attendu cette semaine avec une telle impatience, et elle s'était révélée être un parfait désastre. Les seuls éléments plaisants avaient été ces quelques personnes qui lui avaient dit avoir vraiment aimé leur échange de cadeaux, et le fait qu'elle sache que quasiment toute l'entreprise allait profiter d'une soirée géniale.  
Sansa tenta de se concentrer sur ces deux faits alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au charbon, ce qui lui faisait mal, ou à la dispute avec Sandor, ce qui lui faisait mal tout en la mettant en colère et en l'attristant. Pourquoi est-il ainsi ? Il est tellement suspicieux. Quelqu'un devait l'avoir blessé, pour qu'il agisse ainsi. Ce doit être une vie très solitaire, de repousser tout le monde et de ne croire en personne.  
Il semblait qu'il veuille que cela reste ainsi, car il ne l'avait pas poursuivie après leur dispute. Elle avait espéré une excuse, mais était suffisamment âgée pour savoir que cela fonctionnait rarement ainsi dans la vie adulte. Sansa regrettait de ne pas avoir pris le dernier cadeau avec elle quand elle s'était éloignée de lui, car au moins, il aurait continué à ignorer ses sentiments pour lui. Il ne les lui rendait clairement pas, et elle n'était pas certaine de la façon dont elle devait gérer la douleur du rejet. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant.  
J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, pensa-t-elle en garant sa voiture sur les places devant son immeuble. D'un bon bain chaud. Je me replierai dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre avec un chocolat chaud et je regarderai la neige tomber.  
C'était vraiment une belle neige. Sansa tourna son visage vers le ciel en montant les marches menant à son appartement. Les flocons étaient de son type préféré -lourd et épais- et flottaient paresseusement vers le sol.  
Lorsque son bain eut refroidi et que ses doigts eurent changé de couleur et pris un aspect bizarre, il faisait noir dehors et Sansa se sentait plus elle-même. Après s'être enveloppée dans une robe de chambre bleue, elle saisit impulsivement la couronne de Noël qu'elle avait prévue de porter à la soirée. Elle la posa sur sa tête, et les clochettes rouges tintèrent joliment alors qu'elle rejoignait la cuisine.  
C'est demain, la veille de Noël, pensa-t-elle en remplissant une casserole d'eau. J'appellerai Jon, Arya et Bran sur Skype. Pour la première fois depuis l'accident, elle était tentée de rentrer à Winterfell. Cela fait des années. Peut-être que je prendrai un vol pour leur faire la surprise. Cela coûterait cher, mais l'argent ne comptait pas vraiment parmi ses préoccupations.  
L'eau bouillait presque et Sansa était tout à côté pour ajouter le lait lorsque sa sonnette résonna. Sansa soupira et éteignit le feu avant de s'avancer vers l'intercom.  
« Qui est-ce ?  
-Quelqu'un qui te doit une excuse. » La voix profonde et râpeuse ne pouvait être confondue avec une autre.  
Il est là.  
Sous le choc, elle regarda son doigt se lever vers l'intercom. Elle le fit entrer, et resta devant la porte à attendre. Son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine.  
Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est là.  
Même si elle savait qu'il arrivait, elle sursauta quand il frappa. Elle ferma les yeux, souhaitant se calmer, puis cligna des yeux quelques fois et ouvrit la porte.  
Sandor Clegane semblait plus grand encore qu'au travail, peut-être parce que le plafond était plus bas ici. La première chose qu'elle remarqua était qu'il portait un bonnet de Père Noël. La seconde était que l'écharpe qu'elle avait tricotée était enroulée autour de son cou. La troisième fut le chien assis à ses côtés, portant de petites bottes rouges et blanches. La queue soyeuse battait en rythme sur le sol du couloir, et ses yeux étaient fixés sur elle, tandis qu'il haletait gentiment.  
« Comment as-tu su que j'habitais là ? » demanda-t-elle, se sentant totalement prise de court.  
« Tu m'as envoyé une carte de remerciement quand ta ventilation a lâché. L'adresse retour y était.  
-Oh » dit-elle. Elle se cala contre le cadre de la porte, se sentant faible. « Tu l'as gardée ?  
-Non. Je l'ai jetée. » Il s'interrompit. « Mais puisque tu me l'avais déjà donnée, je ne pensais pas que venir te voir manquerait d'éthique. »  
Sansa le dévisagea un long moment, et il le lui rendit. Aucun ne sourit.  
Ils parlèrent en même temps.  
« Je voulais te dire...  
-Est-ce que tu veux...  
-...combien je suis désolé...  
-...entrer ?  
-Oui » répondit-il, et Sansa recula et accueillit homme et chien chez elle.  
« Comment il s'appelle ? » demanda-t-elle en se penchant pour faire courir ses doigts dans la douce fourrure des oreilles du chien.  
« Étranger.  
-Tu es un bon toutou, Étranger. » Il lécha sa main. « Et tu es très élégant, avec ces bottes. »  
Sansa se redressa, réalisant qu'elle était presque nue, et pour la première fois, n'eut pas envie de croiser le regard de Sandor. « Si tu veux bien m'accorder un instant » émit-elle en fuyant vers sa chambre lorsqu'il eut acquiescé.  
Elle enfila un débardeur et un bas de pyjama rouge parsemé de sapins. Puis elle remit sa robe de chambre. Se sentant un peu plus à l'aise, elle émergea de sa chambre pour trouver Sandor et Étranger exactement là où elle les avait laissés.  
Pour la première fois depuis que Sandor était entré dans son appartement, Sansa se sentit capable d'afficher un sourire. « Tu veux un chocolat chaud ?  
-Bien sûr » répondit-il.  
Lui et Etranger la suivirent dans la cuisine. Sansa ajouta de l'eau dans la casserole et ralluma le feu.  
« Alors » lança-t-elle. « Tu parlais d'excuses ?  
-Ouais. » Il se racla la gorge. « Je veux que tu saches combien je suis désolé que je t'aie gueulé dessus. Tu ne méritais pas ça. Je me suis senti mal quand j'ai réalisé combien j'avais tort. »  
Sansa garda les yeux fixés sur l'eau.  
« Et... c'étaient des cadeaux vraiment géniaux. Je n'ai rien pigé, parce que je suis un crétin qui ne fait confiance en personne. »  
Elle attendit, certaine qu'il avait plus à dire.  
« Et je t'ai ramené des cadeaux. Pour Noël. J'espère que ça va te plaire.  
-Des cadeaux ? » lança-t-elle, levant enfin les yeux vers lui.  
Alors il ouvrit sa sacoche d'ordinateur, et en tira trois paquets enveloppés. Il les lui tendit et elle les prit pour les poser sur la table de la cuisine.  
« Je dois attendre ? Ou est-ce que tu veux que je les ouvre maintenant ?  
-Maintenant c'est bien » émit-il.  
Il lui avait pris trois livres : le nouveau Rodrik Harlaw, et deux autres dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler.  
« Je sais que tu aimes lire » lança-t-il derrière elle, semblant incertain. « Je t'ai acheté mes deux préférés, et un nouveau, juste au cas où. »  
Sansa resta immobile, tenant le livre grand format, observant ses coins pointus et solides, flambant neufs. Ils ne le resteront pas longtemps, elle le savait. Quelque chose bouillonnait en elle, et cela ressemblait un peu à de l'espoir. Mais elle n'était pas sûre. Et elle devait l'être.  
« Tu veux me dire quoi que ce soit d'autre ? » demanda-t-elle.  
Derrière elle, elle l'entendit s'avancer d'un pas vers elle. Et puis un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache qu'il était juste derrière elle. Il ne la toucha pas, mais elle put sentir sa chaleur corporelle. Elle sentait son odeur à chaque inspiration.  
« Tu es la femme la plus gentille, réfléchie et belle que j'aie jamais rencontrée. » Sansa sentit son souffle caresser ses cheveux. « Ça me tue, de t'avoir blessée. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu me pardonnes.  
-Je te pardonne » émit-elle. Je t'en prie, touche-moi, pensa-t-elle.  
Il le fit ; elle sentit sa main saisir son coude et tirer doucement. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, comme il le voulait, et leva les yeux vers lui.  
« Je n'ai pas ramené de gui » souffla Sandor, et le bas grondement de sa voix la fit frissonner.  
« Ce n'est rien » répondit-elle en plaçant ses mains sur son torse.  
Quand il l'embrassa, toutes ses incertitudes et ses regrets s'effacèrent. Le goût de sa bouche chassa le souvenir des paroles désagréables que cette même bouche lui avait dites, et quand ses mains plongèrent dans ses cheveux, elle oublia même le charbon. Dans son baiser, elle oublia tout.  
Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se retrouva dos à la table de la cuisine qu'elle reprit ses esprits. Ses jambes enserraient sa taille et elle avait d'une manière ou d'une autre glissé ses mains sous sa chemise. Sandor embrassait sa gorge, et l'une de ses énormes mains était étendue sur sa cage thoracique, douloureusement proche de l'un de ses seins.  
« Attends » haleta-t-elle alors qu'il tirait doucement son lobe d'oreille entre ses dents. « Attends. »

Il la relâcha dans l'instant et recula. Sansa le suivit jusqu'à s'asseoir sur la table.  
« Je veux... » émit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. L'éclat de son regard était si brûlant qu'elle se mordit la lèvre.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il, et le grondement de sa voix faillit la ramener dans ses bras.  
« Je veux sortir avec toi » répondit-elle. « Je ne peux pas... J'ai besoin de savoir que tu... Nous devons apprendre à nous connaître, d'abord.  
-Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi » répondit-il dans l'instant, avec une sincérité parfaite et honnête. « Mais tu vas devoir me dire comment. Je ne suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un avant.  
-Tu n'as jamais... ? » Elle sentit ses sourcils rejoindre ses cheveux.  
« Je ne suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un avant » répéta-t-il gentiment, et cette fois, elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.  
« Ok » répondit-elle. « Bon, nous devrions peut-être commencer par regarder un film ? J'en ai loué plusieurs.  
-Ça me va » acquiesça-t-il, mais lorsqu'elle glissa au bas de la table, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle sourit et rompit le contact, et dans le salon, il releva délicatement ses cheveux et embrassa sa nuque alors qu'elle tentait de saisir un DVD. Finalement, Sansa n'eut aucune idée de quel film elle avait mis dans le lecteur.  
Mais sur le canapé, il se comporta bien, bien qu'il l'attira immédiatement sur ses genoux. Le film se révéla être 'La vie est belle', et Sansa cala sa tête sur son torse, laissant ses doigts jouer avec les poils sombres de son avant-bras.  
Elle ressentait une tension plaisante entre ses cuisses, et elle se demanda si elle avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un l'attirant autant physiquement que Sandor Clegane. Elle se nicha tout contre lui, appréciant la sensation de son pouce caressant sans qu'il y pense sa clavicule, alors qu'il regardait le film.  
« De bonnes choses arrivent à ceux qui savent attendre » était une de ses maximes. Sansa se rappela fermement ce fait, puis pencha la tête et caressa de ses lèvres le dessous de sa mâchoire, rasé de près. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler pourquoi je pensais que cette maxime était valable, franchement, pensa-t-elle, et quand la réaction de Sandor fut de la ramener sous lui et de l'embrasser jusqu'à la soumission, elle décida de s'en débarrasser totalement.  
Sansa avait le sentiment qu'elle et Sandor allaient passer un merveilleux Noël, et un très, très, joyeux Nouvel An.  
.  
.  
oOoOoOo  
.  
.  
Note de DavidBrighton : J'ai écrit tout ça en rafale et je veux vous remercier tous d'avoir lu ! Et pour vos merveilleux retours, vous êtes vraiment incroyables, et j'espère que j'ai rendu votre journée un peu plus joyeuse. Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année !  
.

Aë : Rodrik Harlaw est un personnage extrêmement secondaire des romans ASOIAF, surnommé 'le lecteur'. Et il vient des îles de fer, donc ce type est une absurdité. Ben là il est écrivain ^^  
It's a wonderful life : https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_vie_est_belle_(film,_1946) est considéré aux USA comme le film de Noël par excellence, toujours rediffusé à cette période, et suffisamment culte pour être cité et évoqué comme référence de partout. Un film/série montrant à une personne ce que serait la vie de ses proches s'il n'était pas né ? C'est une référence à la vie est belle.  
.  
Note de Nathea : Voilààààà c’est la fin ! J’ai A DO RÉ ! Merci de toujours nous trouver de belles histoires comme ça Aë. Quel plaisir.  
.  
Aë : Je t'en prie ^^' Merci aussi à Océe Snape ^^  
.  
.  
Mais son attitude avait été trop répréhensible, et elle méritait mieux que quelques mots. Les mots, c'était du vent. (Ouep)  
.  
-Je pensais qu'elle te plaisait. Tu ne l'as pas emmenée dîner un coup ?  
-Ouais, mais quelle perte de temps. J'aurais dû savoir qu'une nordienne serait frigide. » (Ou toi pas à la hauteur connard !)  
.  
« Qui est-ce ?  
-Quelqu'un qui te doit une excuse. » La voix profonde et râpeuse ne pouvait être confondue avec une autre. (Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !)  
Il est là. (OUiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii)  
Sous le choc, elle regarda son doigt se lever vers l'intercom. Elle le fit entrer, et resta devant la porte à attendre. Son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine.  
Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est là. (Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii)  
.  
« Et... c'étaient des cadeaux vraiment géniaux. Je n'ai rien pigé, parce que je suis un crétin qui ne fait confiance en personne. » (On peut dire ça, mais comme tu es mignon et sexy et ben on te pardonne)  
.  
« Tu es la femme la plus gentille, réfléchie et belle que j'aie jamais rencontrée. » Sansa sentit son souffle caresser ses cheveux. « Ça me tue, de t'avoir blessée. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu me pardonnes. (Si elle ne le dit pas, moi je lui pardonne sans problème ^^)  
.  
« Je veux sortir avec toi » répondit-elle. « Je ne peux pas... J'ai besoin de savoir que tu... Nous devons apprendre à nous connaître, d'abord. (Rooooo mais euh !)


End file.
